Wolf Winchesters
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: "Daddy's kept some secrets from you Sam, huh? Well wanna hear the REAL reason he don't kill werewolves?" Sam's 17 Dean's 21 OCxSam DeanxOC JohnxOC ex Summery inside


**Summery: 17-year-old Sam has been hunting with his dad for 12 years after his older brother, Dean, went to live with Pastor Jim, or so he thinks. In a small town just about 200 miles south of Chicago, him and John Winchester are hunting a demon, and Sam thinks he's found something else, something his dad refuses to talk about, werewolves. And a girl Sam's age seems to know something he doesn't and she's making him work for the answers. Then he finds out something, that John wouldn't dream of telling him, and suddenly that girl doesn't seem all that bad, if the hunter in him doesn't kill her first.**

**AN: I do not own Supernatural.. Yada yada yada, changed the years around a little bit so I could use some songs, books, movie, ect. that didn't come out until like 2011, 2010, '09 and so on. R&R **

**Sam's POV**

**Chapter 1:**

**Full Moon Pain**

**I woke up at 3 a.m. the pain in my side was killing me as I left the motel room. Another small town dealing with a demon, though we seemed to run into something else here, I kept telling dad there were werewolves here but he told me to forget about it, that the only thing out of the ordinary was the demon and the fact there are a lot of criminals under the age of 18. The full moon lit up the dark street, which was pretty much deserted except a wolf who was running down the middle of the street then cut across someone's backyard.**

**I watched on the other side for the black and blue wolf to come out but instead a girl, around my age, only a little bit taller than me dressed in a basketball jersey, the Celtic's I think, and basketball shorts. She had tan skin, black hair with purple and orange streaks through out it, I could barley make out the scars and tattoos down the sides of her arms, legs, and neck. She looked around and then pulled her hair up into a ponytail, she took off down the street, her feet barely touching the ground as she ran. "Shit werewolf." I ran after her, not losing her somehow though the steering pain in my side slowed me down a little bit, but not much. She stopped at the Casey's down the main highway that ran down three parts of the podunk little town. I followed her into the store, which made me glad I wore my clothes to bed.**

"**Dude, really? Stalking is not a good thing to do, and it can get you arrested," the girl said. I froze as she looked at me. "Well? You gonna say anything Sammy boy?"**

**I looked at her more closely, I knew her from school, she was in most of my classes and had a locker next to me. "Oh hey Danni, were you just up by the motel?" I asked her, realizing I hadn't though it through when I saw her.**

"**Yeah, I was Sammy why?" Danni asked me as she paid for the soda and pizzas.**

"**I saw a wolf behind the house you left," I told her. "Need some help?" She nodded and handed me the pizza boxes as we walked out of the store. "Jeez, I almost though you were a werewolf there for a second." I laughed but she let out a weak chuckle. Another wave of pain went down my spine. "Damn."**

"**You ok Sammy?" Danni asked me. I nodded as we walked back to the motel, which they lived down the street from. "You can stay at my house for tonight ok Sam, my dad'll fix ya up." She looked at the street. "So think I'm a werewolf?"**

"**Well with how you and your family eats kinda, but I'd spare you," I laughed as we crossed the street. We stopped at a black house, well the only black house in the town, and Danni pulled out a ring of keys. She started to look through the keys for a silver one. "What about me?"**

"**What about you?" She asked as she unlocked the bright pink door. She swung it open and flicked on the lights, which always made me wonder how they got black lights like it, and how Danni didn't get seriously injured walking around the house at night, since she was accident prone and a klutz, but then again she seemed to be less of a klutz at night.**

"**If I was a werewolf and you were a hunter?" I asked her, walking into the living room and setting the pizzas down on the coffee table. The TV was on, lighting up the room, I could hear Danni cussing as she turned on the kitchen light.**

"**Damn it Dean, you can't pick up? Gur, no one could call me and warn me before I headed out? Call me back Dean, gotta tell you who I found," she hissed into her cellphone. She walked into the room, shoving her cellphone into her back pocket. "Hey, you can dig in if you want Sam, family left town so I'm alone for Hades knows how long," Danni laughed. The one thing you get to learn about Danni, she's a strange girl who's a pagan, so she talks strangely, very.**

"**So, what would you do," I asked her, kinda annoyed that she wasn't answering my question.**

**She looked at me grabbing a slice of pizza and turning on her iPod. I could here the beginning of "I Will Not Bow" By Breaking Benjamin. "Wouldn't give a damn, as long as you don't kill people, just a little animal control," she mumbled through the pizza. She pulled her feet up on the couch and laid her head down on my shoulder. "So, how's John?"**

"**Good I guess, been pissed off lately, don't know why," I whispered to her, like it was a big secret and no one was there. I spotted a picture on the wall, I could make out the faces, place, everything so clearly. "Dad has that same picture in his journal, that you and my big brother Dean?"**

"**Yep, he came down with Pastor Jim one summer and we took that and a lot of other pictures," She laughed, like it was funny. "Idiot jumped down the side of a lake nearly spilt his skull open." **

"_**Now the dark begins to rise**_

_**Save your breath, it's far from over**_

_**Leave the lost and dead behind**_

_**Now's your chance to run for cover**_

_**I don't wanna change the world, **_

_**I just wanna leave it colder**_

_**Light the fuse and burn it up**_

_**Take the path that leads to nowhere**_

_**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in**_

_**I will not bow**_

_**I will not break**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**I will not fall**_

_**I will not fade**_

_**I will take your breath away**_

_**Fall!**_

_**Watch the end through dying eyes**_

_**Now the dark is taking over**_

_**Show me where forever dies**_

_**Take the fall and run to Heaven**_

_**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in**_

_**I will not bow**_

_**I will not break**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**I will not fall**_

_**I will not fade**_

_**I will take your breath away**_

_**And I'll survive, paranoid**_

_**I have lost the will to change**_

_**And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**Open your eyes!**_

_**I will not bow**_

_**I will not break**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**I will not fall**_

_**I will not fade**_

_**I will take your breath away**_

_**And I'll survive, paranoid**_

_**I have lost the will to change**_

_**And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**Fall!"**_

"**Good song isn't it?" I asked Danni. She nodded and looked at me.**

**She sighed, "You miss Dean?" I nodded. "Well, hope you see him soon, maybe you will." I shrugged then yawned, the pain in my side was gone now. "You should sleep Sam." I yawned again and she got up. "Come on you can pass out in my bed. I'm not gonna be using it tonight." I didn't argue with it, one night not sleeping in a bed that, only God knows what happened in it. She lead my up to her room, which her and her brothers shared, and turned on the light, also a black light. I could see the papers plastered to the walls, making the black only stand out in a few places. I could read some of them.**

"**You guys are hunters?" I asked her.**

"**I didn't tell you? Well, yeah, we are hunters, oddly," She laughed shoving multiple weapons onto the floor.**

"**Dude are you an idiot?" I hissed at her seeing a lot of guns fall.**

**She shook her head, "Of course not, guns' safety is on and I haven't loaded any of them. Well here you go." She walked past me as shut the door. I stripped down to my boxers and passed out on her fluffy bed, screaming in pain.**


End file.
